You Belong With Me
by Pichuzilla
Summary: "Well, Kura, that's easy. It's SS, because we're both too awesome to be described with just one letter and a tiny superscripted number." Based on Taylor Swift's song.


Author: I decided to make another song-fic since I've gotten positive reviews for my first one. This one's pretty cliche, but yeah. I used another Taylor Swift song here.

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or the song used here.

* * *

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend  
__she's upset.  
__She's going off about something that you said  
__'Cuz she doesn't, get your humor like I do..._

_I'm in the room  
__It's a typical Tuesday night,  
__I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
__and she'll never know your story like I do..._

. . . - . . .

**-Kura- says : Syao?  
****LiSyaoran says: Be right back, Kura. Meiling's on the phone.  
****-Kura- says : Again? Alright. Don't take too long!  
LiSyaoran says: Oh ha bloody ha. **

Sakura tapped impatiently on the keyboard of her laptop. Meiling was always calling Syaoran, and although it didn't concern her, Sakura felt pretty annoyed by it.

**LiSyaoran says: Back.  
****-Kura- says : What did she call abt this time?  
****LiSyaoran says: I just made some dumb cheerleader jokes and she's mad now. =.="**

Sakura stifled a snort, imagining her friend making the same face he'd typed and sent to her. The notion of the proud Li Syaoran making a face that ridiculous was, well, ridiculous. Did Meiling really have to overreact every time Syaoran made a harmless joke?

Apparently so.

**-Kura- says : lol.  
****LiSyaoran says: What 'cha listening to nowadays?  
****-Kura- says : The usual; Paramore, We The Kings, Fall Out Boys, You Me At Six, 3OH!3, Taylor Swift...  
****LiSyaoran says: Ah, yes, the same sporadic Sakura that I know and love.  
****-Kura- says : Idiot. You know I've been listening to them for ages now. What about Meiling? Isn't she the girl you love?  
****LiSyaoran says: Can't I express my friendshippy feelings for you in those words? :3  
****-Kura- says : No, you may not. Is friendshippy even a word? btw, how's your mom?  
****LiSyaoran says: What's your obsession with politeness? Anyways, she's still stressing on how I'm gonna take over the company one day. It gets hard sometimes, you know?  
****-Kural- says : No, I do not know, but I understand... I think. :P  
****LiSyaoran says: Gee, thanks. =.="  
****-Kura- says : Happy to help! :D**

_. . . - . . . _

_But she wears short skirts  
__I wear T-shirts  
__She's cheer captain  
__And I'm on the bleachers  
__Dreaming about the day when you wake up  
__And find what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

. . . - . . .

Sakura sat on the bleachers, her cheers lost to the loud roaring of the massive crowd that surrounded her. She gripped the recorder in her hands; everyone in the marching band had paused in anticipation, their jobs forgotten. Her school's soccer team, Tomoeda Falcons, was one goal away from winning the regional championship.

"Go Syaoran!" she yelled herself hoarse, not caring whether or not her friend could hear her, as her eyes followed the lean figure streaking across the green field, nose comically stuck into the air as he exerted himself.

Her green eyes involuntarily flickered over to Meiling, who was leading the cheer team. "Go Falcons!" she cheered loudly, thrusting a pompom into the air. She squealed loudly with the other cheerleaders as Syaoran bagged another goal, marking the Tomoeda Falcons' victory.

"Go Syaoran!"

Sakura faked a smile at Syaoran, who was waving at her with a delighted grin, face only to be obscured as he was hugged by Meiling.

. . . - . . .

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
__been here all along so why can't you see, you  
__You belong with me  
__You belong with me_

_Walkin' the streets with you and your worn-out jeans  
__I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
__Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself  
__Hey isn't this easy_

. . . - . . .

Sakura and Syaoran walked along the pavement, both carrying their bags as they headed home together. "That goal was so freaking awesome!" Syaoran ranted enthusiastically, "Did you see me do it?"

Sakura rolled her eyes in good humor. "Well, yeah. I've been answering the same question for about a hundred times now,"

Syaoran jumped onto an empty bench and struck a pose. "I ruled!" he boasted. Sakura laughed as she flopped down on the bench that her friend was standing on.

"Are you laughing with me or at me?"

"At you, obviously," Sakura answered, grinning. She loved the way Syaoran acted goofy.

_. . . - . . . _

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
__I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down  
__You say you're fine  
__I know you better then that  
__Hey what 'cha doing with a girl like that?_

. . . - . . .

"So did you apologize to Meiling yet?" Sakura asked, looking at the chocolate-haired teen.

"Yup," he replied, smiling sheepishly, "She slapped me for it, but hey, I guess I deserved it,"

_"You didn't..." _Sakura thought bitterly, a pair of crimson eyes surfacing in her mind's eye.

"That's pretty mean. I know she's your girlfriend and all, but you should stand up for yourself sometimes, you know,"

"Nah, it's okay," Syaoran shrugged, "I shouldn't have said that cheerleaders have fluff for brains anyway,"

_. . . - . . . _

_She wears high heels  
__I wear sneakers  
__She's cheer captain and  
__I'm on the bleachers  
__Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
__That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_. . . - . . .  
_

Sakura snuck Syaoran's phone out of his jeans pocket and looked at the pictures inside. There were a lot of pictures of her with him, but there were more of him with Meiling. She stopped to look at one, where Meiling stood a little taller than Syaoran because of her shoes.

Self-conscious, Sakura looked down at her own feet, which were clad in black and blue Converse sneakers. _'Style outweighs comfort...'_ Sakura thought, examining her footwear. She smiled at the words Syaoran had written with a black marker on the white rubber.

_**S x S = SS!**_

She remembered smacking Syaoran over the head and berating him, telling him it was S-squared and not SS.

_"And you're way smarter than me! How is that possible?"_

_"Well, Kura, that's easy. It's SS, because we're both too awesome to be described with just one letter and a tiny superscripted number."_

Sakura ran a finger across the words with a touch of longing in her eyes.

"What are you doing, Kura?"

Sakura's head snapped up as she hastily exited the gallery, pulling her hand away from her shoe. "Nothing much, Syao,"

. . . - . . .

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
__Been here all along so why can't you see  
__You belong with me_

___Standing by and waiting at your back door  
__all this time how could you not know  
__Baby...  
__You belong with me  
__You belong with me_

. . . - . . .

"Aren't you late for something?" Sakura remembered, head snapping to look at the clock tower looming in the distance. She remembered Syaoran saying something about having to go somewhere.

"Crap! I forgot I was supposed to meet Meiling tonight!"

"Good luck in trying to get your ass not burnt too badly!"

"Great moral support, Kura! Real funny!"

"Love you too!"

Sakura's fingers curled into a fist, tightening into a bloodless white.

"I do love you," she whispered softly as she got up from the bench, picking up her bag.

. . . - . . .

_Oh  
__I remember you drivin' to my house in the middle of the night  
__I'm the one who makes you laugh  
__When you know you're about to cry_

_And I know your favorite songs  
__And you tell me about your dreams  
__Think I know where you belong  
__Think I know it's with me..._

. . . - . . .

Sakura looked up from the book she was writing in. Well, to be more exact, she was doodling absently over her Chemistry homework. Staring at redox reaction equations made her mind go blank, and the time of the night didn't help much, either. She heard something clattering against her window. She got up from her bed and walked towards the balcony doors, opening them. She leaned over the balcony to find Syaoran, his face had a distressed look and his hair was more tousled than it was from before.

"What's up, Syao? Do you know what time it is?" she whispered, glancing at Syaoran's car parked outside the gates.

"Can I come in?" he asked hoarsely.

Sakura sighed and nodded. "But you'll have to climb up though. The intruder alarm's activated and I don't wanna wake up anyone,"

"Sure," Syaoran deftly lifted himself up the cherry blossom tree next to Sakura's room and leapt onto the balcony.

Both of them went inside and Syaoran collapsed wearily on Sakura's bed, leaving Sakura to take the plush beanbag settled on the floor. "What's wrong?" she asked, detecting something wrong with her friend.

Syaoran pulled a pillow over his face. "I caught Meiling cheating on me," he mumbled.

Syaoran's words hit Sakura hard. "What!" she exclaimed in a whisper. Syaoran's shoulders shook, and although his face was hidden, Sakura knew he was crying.

"I saw her kissing a guy from my soccer team when I was going to meet her," his voice was muffled, but it didn't mask the pain of betrayal he felt.

Sakura felt hurt, seeing her best friend crying like this. She had never seen Syaoran cry since kindergarten. Quietly, she went over to her music amplifier and switched on her iPod to one of their favorite songs.

"It's okay, Syao. There are better girls out there," she said soothingly, patting his back affectionately.

"I know, but I feel so used!" Syaoran said bitterly, "And that guy! He was supposed to be my teammate, but instead went behind my back!"

"I know, but you should forgive them. After all, Meiling might not have been perfect for you anyway,"

"Actually, I had a feeling that we were never right for each other anyway..." Syaoran confessed, sitting up, "I always felt like something was amiss between us. And somehow, tonight's just cleared my eyes of the cotton that had been obscuring what I really couldn't see."

Sakura's eyes widened, as she digested this information.

"Did you even love her?"

Sakura attempted to squash the hope stemming from within her.

. . . - . . .

_You belong with me  
__Have you ever thought just maybe  
__you belong with me_

. . . - . . .

"Sakura... I never actually really understood why, but I think now I do,"

"Understood what?"

"You're my best friend."

"Is that really hard to understand?"

"Seriously? I'm trying to be serious here."

"How can I be serious if you're looking at me with that dead-serious expression?"

"...Is it me or is 'serious' being used a tad bit too much in this conversation?"

"Seriously speaking, yes."

"...Really, Sakura, really?"

"Fine, so, what did you understand, then?"

"You're my best friend, and you always have been, but lately, I've been starting to doubt that."

"Oh no. Are you going to dump me for better best friend? Are you leaving me for Hiiragizawa Eriol? Why? Is because his hair is totally awesome and that-"

"You belong with me."

Sakura's heart stopped momentarily, before she shakily said, "Of course, that's the name of the song we're listening to right now. What about it?"

Syaoran shook his head. "No, not that," he said, "Sakura, _you_ belong with _me,_"

Then he kissed her.

. . . - . . .

_You belong with me..._

* * *

Author: Please tell me what you think!

Luv,  
Pichuzilla

**Edit: Over 900 hits! I love you guys! **


End file.
